


I Don't Have Anything to Say

by DaughterofAres2019



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Jealousy, Joey has anger issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-26 14:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12559444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterofAres2019/pseuds/DaughterofAres2019
Summary: Joey hasn't been a very good boyfriend lately, so the reader gets scooped up by Seto Kaiba. Things go downhill quickly, and it's up to the reader to either fix or break what she already has.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me when I was re-watching season 3 of Yu-Gi-Oh. I don't write many anime fics, but hopefully this is somewhat decent.

Today was Valentines day, but unfortunately I was stuck in class. It was lunch break currently, and I was sitting with my boyfriend Joey and the rest of the nerd herd. I loved all my friends, and I was glad that we all happened to being the same class. But sometimes, they could got on my nerves. 

Yugi had already given Tea her gift, and the two were making out in the corner of the classroom. Tristan was watching from the sidelines, a small frown on his face. Joey was sorting his duel monster cards while I half watched. My attention was being stolen by the brunette sitting a couple rows away. 

Seto Kaiba was always in the back of class, constantly working on his laptop. I never knew what he was typing, but I was intrigued. Code was something that I’d studied on my own for years and I was competent, but at the rate his fingers went, I knew I couldn’t keep up. And speaking of his fingers, his were long and I was always wondering what he could do with them. 

Shaking my head, I turned my attention back to Joey. I felt slightly bad that I was admiring the multi-billionaire when my boyfriend was right next to me, but there was something abut the brunette that drew me in. 

“Hey, you paying attention, (Y/N)?”

Joey’s voice sounded from behind me, but I was still gazing at Seto. Suddenly, the brunette looked up, locking eyes with me. I blushed and quickly turned to face Joey again, praying no one would say anything about my staring. 

“Sorry, Joey,” I murmured, moving to scan over his cards. “I was lost in my thoughts.”

My boyfriend shrugged before going back to his deck. I sighed quietly and looked over at Kaiba once again. But this time he was already gazing at me, and my eyes widened. He gave me a smirk before returning his attention to his laptop. Closing my eyes for a second, I composed myself before throwing myself back into the conversation Tristan and Joey were having. 

Once school was out, I made my way to my locker, not even bothering to check if Joey was following. He hadn’t been around all that much lately, but I tried to ignore that fact. And I wasn’t surprised that he seemed to have forgotten about Valentine’s day, since he forgot my birthday and our anniversary. It just seemed like we were constantly drifting apart. 

As I put my books away, I felt a presence behind me. Assuming it was Joey, I didn’t even bother to turn around before speaking to him. 

“So you finally bothered to come find me?” I asked, shoving another book into my locker. “Took you fucking long enough.”

But the chuckle that met my ears definitely did not belong to Joey. I spun around, eyes going wide when I saw Kaiba leaning against the adjacent locker. 

“Let me guess,” Kaiba began, smirk playing across his lips. “The mutt has ignored you again.”

I swallowed and nodded. 

“Yeah, it’s just another holiday that he’s forgotten about.”

Kaiba frowned, and I took that moment to place my final book in the locker before closing it. 

“Well, I would hate to leave a lady alone on Valentine’s day, so would you want to get dinner with me tonight?”

I looked up at Kaiba in shock at his offer, but a part of me wanted to say yes. Joey had never taken me out anywhere for a date, and I’d always wanted to go out for dinner on Valentine’s day. 

Nodding, I smiled lightly. “I’d like that, yes.”

“Alright. I’ll pick you up at 7. Wear something nice.”

As Kaiba walked away, I was overcome with giddiness, but that feeling was quickly squashed by guilt. Joey was my boyfriend, and I’d just accepted another man’s offer to eat dinner together on Valentine’s day. But Joey hadn’t been much of a boyfriend lately, so I was able to push down the feeling. 

Once I got home, I immediately hopped in the shower, making sure to shave. After getting out, I stood in my closet wearing only a towel, searching through my dresses. Many were sun dresses, but I had a few fancier dresses, including one I’d worn to my cousins’ wedding. 

Taking it off the hanger, I inspected it before putting it on. It was a strapless black dress that came down about mid thigh, with some sequins/glitter scattered across the top. I also picked out a pair of black stilettos that had a bow on the back. My makeup was light and I only straightened my hair. 

By the time I finished getting ready, it was almost 6:45. So I made my way to the living room and searched for the tv remote. But before I could grab it, there was a knock on the door. Taking a look at the clock, I was a little confused because it wasn’t quite 7, so Kaiba shouldn’t have been there yet. 

My heels clicked on the hardwood floor as I made my way over to the door. Opening it, I was surprised to see Joey standing there with the nerd herd not far behind him. I froze in place, wishing that my dress would suddenly disappear and be replaced with casual lounge clothes. 

“(Y/N)? Why are you all dressed up?” Joey asked, eyes roving up and down my body. 

I crossed my arms over my chest and stepped back into my house slightly. 

“Why are you here, Joey?” I replied, shifting my weight to one foot. “You didn’t have anything to say at school, so I don’t know what you have to say now.”

He bit his lip and looked down. I huffed in annoyance, moving my gaze to the nerd herd behind him. Yugi was looking rather sad at the display between Joey and I, while Tea and Tristan looked uncomfortable. 

After another minute of silence, I was about ready to close the door in Joey’s face. But he suddenly looked up, holding a hand out to rest against the door frame. 

“(Y/N), I-,” but he was cut off by the appearance of a black limo pulling up in front of my house. 

The others turned to look as well, and I took that chance to grab my sweater and clutch. Stepping past the door frame, I closed the door behind me before taking off towards the limo. 

“Sorry, Joey,” I called over my shoulder, heels clicking against the sidewalk. “You’ll have to come back later. I have somewhere I need to be!”

The whole group stared at me as I reached for the limo door, and once it was open, they gasped at the sight of Kaiba. 

“Kaiba?!” Joey yelled, and from the sounds of it, he was charging towards the limo. “Why are you hanging around with my girlfriend?“

I finally took my seat next to Kaiba, but as I reached for the door handle, he motioned for me to wait a moment. 

“Based on what I’ve been told, you haven’t been all that great of a boyfriend lately.”

Joey stared at the brunette, anger on his face. 

“Maybe if you made more time for me than this wouldn’t be happening,” I told Joey, before reaching out and closing the door. 

We pulled away from the curb, and I looked back briefly to see the whole group still on my front lawn, staring at the limo. 

“So, where are we going?” I asked, turning to face Kaiba, a smile on my face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seto and the reader head out on Valentine's Day, but things go downhill towards the end of the night.

It turned out that he was planning on taking me to a local french resturaunt that I’d passed by many times, but never had the money to actually eat there. But unfortunately, there were press crowing around the outside of the resturaunt. And when the limo pulled up, it caught their attention. 

Kaiba sighed behind me; most likely annoyed by the presence of so many reporters. I placed a hand on his arm, wondering if we’d end up getting out or going somewhere else that didn’t have press lined up outside the front door. 

He shrugged off my hand before reaching for the handle. Once he was out, he moved to help me out, and I took his hand gratefully. The camera flashes were disorienting as we made our way into the resturaunt, but Kaiba made sure to keep a hold on me so I wouldn’t get lost in the see of reporters. 

“Mr. Kaiba! Who is the lady that you have with you?”

“Is this your girlfriend?”

“Are you two dating?”

The questions were coming from all sides, and I was hoping we would pass through the doors soon. Kaiba seemed to want the same thing since he started to walk faster, the grip on my wrist tightening ever so slightly. 

Once we made it inside, the atmosphere became docile. and I almost sighed in relief. We were seated immediately, but once I looked at the menu, my nervousness came back. The whole menu was in french, and unfortunately, that wasn’t a language that I had taken. 

“Um, Kaiba?” I whispered, chewing on my bottom lip when he put down his menu to look at me. 

“Call me Seto,” he told me. “And what is it?”

I blushed lightly. 

“I can’t read the menu.”

He smirked at me before reassuring me that he’d order for me. So I told him I wanted pasta, and when the waitress came around, he ordered in perfect french for the both of us. 

When the food came, I took a bite tentatively, but wasn’t surprised to find out that it was delicious. The two of us ate while making small talk. Seto didn’t bring up Joey either, and for that I was grateful. I was still harboring feelings of guilt at having dinner with Seto instead of my boyfriend, but I just kept telling myself that Joey hadn’t been that much of a boyfriend lately. So there was no reason for me feel anything. 

After dinner was over, the two of us pushed through the press again to get to his limo that was waiting out front. For some reason, I was extra tired and sort of fell onto Seto as the car began driving. He didn’t move me though; instead placing an arm around my shoulders. 

I sighed. My boyfriend was supposed to be the one holding me against them as I leaned on their shoulder. Not the rich brunette that sits two rows away. A tear rolled down my cheek, but I hastily brushed it away. This was not the time to think about Joey. 

“I have somewhere else I’d like to take you,” Seto told me, thumb rubbing against my exposed shoulder. “Unless you’re too tired, than I can take you back home.”

I shook my head. “No, let’s go somewhere else. I’m having a good time.”

Seto seemed pleased with my answer since he knocked on the window separating us and driver, which caused the car to take a sudden left turn. I let out a grunt as I was thrown against the brunette, landing on his chest. Mumbling out a ‘sorry’, I went to push myself off him, but was unable to as he ended up holding me against him. I blushed at the contact.

The limo came to a stop about 15 minutes later, and when I opened the door, I gasped. Seto had taken us to an overlook that gave a magnificent view of Domino. The lights from the buildings made the whole area glow, and I hadn’t seen something so breathtaking in a long time. 

“Do you like it?” Seto asked from behind me. 

I nodded, grinning widely. “Yes! It’s beautiful!” 

As I continued looking out across the city, Seto moved to stand next to me, our arms touching. No one said anything, but the silence wasn’t awkward at all.

“Would you rather be here or with that mutt, Joey?” Seto asked after a few minutes. 

I stiffened, casting my eyes down to the ground. Chewing on my lip, I thought about the answer. While I was definitely having a better time with Seto than I probably would have with Joey, there was still that voice in the back of my head shouting at me that I shouldn’t be with someone who wasn’t my boyfriend. 

“I-I don’t know,” I finally replied, moving to wrap my arms around myself. I was suddenly very cold. 

Seto didn’t say anything in response, and for that I was grateful. But I wasn’t expecting him to place his finger underneath my chin, turning my face towards his. 

“What are you doing?” I asked, eyes widening as I studied his stoic face. 

He didn’t reply. Instead, he leaned forward and connected our lips. I froze as he kissed me, but I made no move to push him away. Joey and I hadn’t kissed or even held hands in months, and I was craving a little intimacy. 

Making a split second decision, I moved to wrap my arms around his neck, shivering a little when I felt his fingers dance across my shoulders. The kiss lasted another few moments before we broke apart; me breathless, while Seto seemed rather pleased with himself. 

Guilt immediately rushed in and I pulled away from Seto’s embrace. Images of Joey flashed through my mind causing me turn away from the brunette and cover my face with my hands. 

Seto reached out to grab my arm, trying to get me to face him again. I shook my head, trying to resist, but he was stronger and I had to give in in the end. When I finally looked up, his expression was confused but also concerned. 

“You should take me back home,” I told him, gazing back down at the ground again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Valentine's Day comes back to bite the reader, and she must make a heartbreaking decision.

The limo ride home was silent, but it was an awkward silence. The guilt was eating me up inside, but it wasn’t because I had just kissed someone who wasn’t my boyfriend. It was because I enjoyed the kiss way more than I’d ever enjoyed any kind of intimate act with Joey. 

And that thought scared me. 

I snuck a peek at Seto as we drove, and his silhouette was embellished by the streetlights outside. A shiver ran down my spine at just how perfect he looked in that moment, and my fingers itched to reach out and kiss him again. 

Biting my lip, I tried to squash down the feelings that I was having. But they only got stronger. As I opened my mouth to speak, the limo came to a stop in front of my house. And that was enough for me to swallow my words and get out of the limo.

“Hey,” Seto called to me, and I paused, turning to look into the backseat. “I’ll be around if you decide to leave the mutt. I can give you more than he can.”

Taking in his words, I sighed deeply before nodding and closing the door. The limo took off as I reached my front door, and I carefully opened it. The house was dark and I breathed in relief as I realized that Joey hadn’t stayed and waited for me. 

Deciding that I’d had enough excitement for one night, I quickly got ready for bed, before falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

The next morning, I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. Groaning, I rolled over and felt around for my phone before picking it up. 

“Hello?” I mumbled, trying to rub the sleep out of my eyes. 

“What the hell, (Y/N)?! Why are you and rich boy all over the news?”

I winced as Joey shouted over the phone, and I had to hold it away from me until he calmed down. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” I replied, now getting up in order to check the local news stories. “Seto and I simply went out and had a nice time. I don’t know why you’re yelling at me!”

But my question was answered when I turned on the television and was greeted with my own face. 

‘Seto Kaiba’s New Girlfriend? Who is This Mystery Girl?’

I gaped at the news report as they flashed photos of me and Seto. Most of them were taken outside the resturaunt, and there were a few of us at the overlook. But my heart dropped when they showed the final photo of us lip locked. 

Putting the phone back against my ear, I choked for a moment. 

“J-Joey, I can explain!” 

He stayed silent and I had to check that he hadn’t hung up. 

“I’m serious! It’s not what it looks like, Joey!”

After another minute of silence, he finally replied. 

“Are you sure, (Y/N)? Because it looks pretty obvious to me. What does rich boy have that I don’t?”

The anger finally caught up to me. I bit my lip as hate filled words tried to explode out of my mouth. I wanted to scream at Joey for not being there for me. I wanted to curse him out for forgetting my birthday every year. I wanted to let my emotions just take me and let Joey know exactly what he couldn’t give me that Seto Kaiba would be able to. 

But I held my tongue and tried to breathe. I had done some thinking overnight, and realized that Joey might be the one for me anymore. When we had first gotten together, it was magical. We were always together, hanging out and dueling. But as the first year came and went, we had begun to drift apart. 

He gradually stopped texting me ‘goodnight’. He stopped asking me to duel during our breaks at school. He stopped holding my hand or giving me a kiss after a date. And then the dates stopped too. 

Joey never gave me a reason for any of it, and I had just accepted that fact. But I was done with that. I was done with a boyfriend who didn’t care about me anymore. 

“You know what, Joey?” I began, gritting my teeth. “You haven’t exactly been the greatest boyfriend lately. I bet you probably didn’t even notice how unhappy I’ve been.” I heard him try to cut me off, but I continued over him, not letting him get a word in until I was done. “And Kaiba gave me a better time in just a few hours that you’ve done in almost two and a half years!”

As I finished my rant, I could hear Joey stuttering, seeming to not know what to say. 

“(Y/N), I-.”

But I cut him off. 

“I don’t want to hear it. I think we both need some time to process everything. Take into consideration what I’ve said. Goodbye, Joey.”

Hanging up the phone, I ran my hands through my hair and screamed. Tears pricked at my eyes but they didn’t fall. Anger was still coursing through my system, but I took some deep breaths to calm myself. 

Opening my phone again, I scrolled through my contact list to find Seto’s number. He answered almost immediately; not that I expected anything less. 

“Where are you right now?” I asked, making my way back up to my room. 

“I’m at Kaiba Corp. Why?”

“I’ll be there in 20,” I replied before hanging up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader finds her way to Kaiba Corp, and now must make her final decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait, but life was hitting me hard. Hope you enjoy this update though!

True to my word, I made it to the front of Kaiba Corp in just under 20 minutes. Since it was the middle of the morning, the building was swarming with people. I grew nervous for a second, starting to rethink my choice to come there, but I shook my head. This was something I needed to do.

I stood on the sidewalk even as the cab took off, just staring up at the huge building. Seto really knew how to make something look intimidating. But I liked it. 

Heading inside, I was immediately greeted by the most security precautions I’d ever seen. There were metal detectors before every elevator, and security guards had checkpoints all over the floor. I had to stand there and stare for a moment just to take it in. 

Shaking my head, I moved to head over to the front desk when I heard my phone ring. Digging into my pocket, I answered it without looking at who was calling. 

“Yeah?” I answered, still walking towards the front desk. 

“I let the security team know you were coming, so you just have to state your name at the desk and you’ll get a pass to my private elevator,” Seto told me, the sound of a keyboard clicking in the background. 

“Oh, alright, thanks,” I replied, but flinched a little as I heard him hang up. 

Sighing, I strode up to the desk, stated my name and acquired the elevator pass like Seto had told me. I was led over to an elevator tucked into a small backroom, where I was then told that it would take me straight up to Kaiba’s office. 

Feeling a little nervous, I stepped inside and watched the numbers go up as we rose. Sure the building looked tall from the outside, but the number of floors that it actually had was a little overwhelming. 

After a decently long elevator ride, the doors opened and I was greeted with a large office space with Kaiba sitting with his back to the large windows that took up one wall. He didn’t look up as the doors opened; only motioned me over to where he was working. 

I made my way over, leaning in a little bit to see what he was working on. It looked to be lines of code, but Kaiba turned around and blocked my view before I could really see too much. 

“You going to tell me why you came all the way here?” Seto asked, getting right to point just like I expected him to. 

I sighed and leaned against his desk. 

“I got a call from Joey this morning and he was pretty angry about the tabloid pictures of us. And well, I was feeling petty so I decided to come and see you. Probably not my smartest decision, but ya know, I do like you, and Joey hasn’t exactly-.”

But I was cut off as Seto reached out and pulled me into his lap, silencing me with a kiss. I melted into him, hands reaching up to wrap themselves around his neck. His lips were soft and made me want to never leave his embrace. 

As the kiss continued, I could feel Kaiba’s hands slide up my sides causing a pleasurable shiver to crawl up my spine. But Joey suddenly popped into my head. 

“Wait, we can’t. Joey-.”

Seto cut me off again with another forceful kiss, our teeth clacking together. I moaned at the forcefulness of his actions, and all thoughts of Joey left my mind just as quickly as they’d come. 

His hands become more aggressive, one moving to my waist while the other reached up to fondle my breast. I arched into his touch, my own hand starting to tug on his hair. Seto made a small sound at my touch, but it was enough to send heat straight between my legs. 

“Ugh, Seto. More.”

I saw him smirk before he pushed me back a bit so he could have access to my shirt hem. He ripped it off with ease before he went for my bra. Both garments were thrown across the room, with my bra landing on one of his armchairs. 

“Why I don’t give you a taste of what I can do, (Y/N)? You’ll never want to go back to that mutt again.”

He leaned down and took a nipple in his mouth. I moaned and shut my eyes, the feeling of his warm, wet mouth on my breast sending my brain into overdrive. I tightened my grip on his hair, tugging a bit and keeping him against me. His own hands were on my waist now; fingers digging into my sides almost definitely promising bruises the next day. 

“Is she in there, rich boy?”

Kaiba pulled off my nipple with a wet pop as we heard a loud voice coming closer to the office. And in seconds, the doors were flung open and there stood Joey and the rest of the nerd herd. I gasped and tried to get off Seto, but he held me to him, not allowing me to move anything but my head. 

“(Y/N)? W-what are you doing here? And with Kaiba?”

I couldn’t answer Joey, only buried my face in Seto’s shoulder, not liking the feeling of everyone’s stares on my back. 

“She’s here because you weren’t giving her what she needed, mutt,” Seto answered after a moment, his hands tightening their grip on me.

Joey made a noise that sounded like he was in pain. “I don’t understand. (Y/N)?”

I didn’t turn my head.

“We’re done, Joey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'll be publishing the next chapter soon!


End file.
